sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wave the Swallow
Wave the Swallow (ウェーブ・ザ・スワロー, Uēbu za Suwarō) is an anthropomorphic swallow and the technical and mechanical expert of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. She is the daughter of the tech expert of the previous generation of Babylon Rogues, which she takes after, and takes care of her groups' customized Extreme Gears. Because of her knowledge on Extreme Gear, Wave is brimming with self-confidence and can be a bit of a trash-talker, being highly critical of others' work with Extreme Gear. She hates thick-headed or stupid people and she tends to give advice only she can understand. Regardless, Wave is level-headed and serves as the voice of reason in of the Babylon Rogues, though she is often mistreated by the other members. Appearance :Voice actor: Bella Hudson (English), Chie Nakamura (Japanese) Wave has a purple-feathered body with flame-shaped highlights of a darker purple shade on her arms, a smooth, curved, golden yellow beak with two nostril pits, blue eyes with pink eyelids, two plumes of feathers behind her head that are tipped dark purple and flare out towards the ground, and two scissor-shaped feathers serving as a tail. She wears white gloves with red-accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with tan hoops, red boots with white accents, a zipper and durable gray soles, large golden-yellow sunglasses, white flared trousers with violet flame patterns on the bottom of each leg, a fluffy white tube top, and a necklace complemented by a large, spherical red gem. This gem is actually a utility device, with abilities ranging from loading data and showing it via holographic projection to being a personal alarm clock. She also sports a white bandana fastened in a Doo Rag style and seems to apply pink eyeshadow. Her age is 19, height is 140 cm. (4ft. 7in.), and weight is 20 to 25 kg. (44 to 55 lbs.). Gallery Personality Because of her knowledge, Wave is brimming with self-confidence. She is very arrogant about her expertise at constructing any type of Extreme Gear, certain that no one can match her in the field of Extreme Gear mechanics. She is a super achiever and holds very high standards for how Extreme Gears should be and never hesitates to dismiss others Extreme Gear. She takes great pride in her skills and is passionate about her profession, becoming indignant when someone insults or blames her work for their own failures. She has a keen eye for detail, takes notice of everything and hates thick-headed and stupid people. Also, she tends to give advice understandable to only herself and not others. Wave often refuses to admit others' talents with Extreme Gear mechanics due to her dislike of anyone who could rival her. She often hold back on her compliments and will either continue to dismiss or deny that the person has any skill at all to cover up any sense of generous gesture she may hold. In the cases she does give compliments, she will disguise them as insults. It is only in the rarest of cases that Wave gives well-meant compliments. While generally fun-loving like the rest of the Babylon Rogues, Wave is very level-headed and serve as the voice of reason amongst her group, often lecturing Jet and Storm of their responsibilities. Because her teammates' unreliability, Wave believes that she has to take change of the team if anything is to get done. She is very serious on a job, staying dedicated to the task at hand and insists on no lack of dedication. When things do not go as planned, however, she tends to get impatient. Also, she can also be quite stubborn and obstinated when making a decision. Wave is usually rude, and has a sly attitude and snide sense humor. Being the most outgoing of the Babylon Rogues, Wave has no problem insulting others and mock others' Extreme Gear. She will also take complements or conversations from others and twist them around so that she can throw them back at others as a snide comment. Also, in races, Wave finds fun in insulting and degrading her opponents' skills. When it comes to accomplishing her teams' goal, Wave is perfectly willing to cheat in official competitions, such as attempting to sabotage Sonic's Extreme Gear, and without Jet knowing it. Likewise, she will gladly take whatever beneficial chance that might present itself, such as taking the Key to Babylon Garden on behalf of Jet when Sonic returned it, despite Jet refusing. Wave also has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and her primary motive in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, which was the sole reason she willingly competed in the World Grand Prix. Relationships Friends *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross Family *unnamed father *The Babylonians (ancestors) Neutral *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Rivals *Rouge the Bat (rival in money) *Amy Rose Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Metal Sonic *Team Rocket **Jessie **Jake **James **Meowth Powers and Abilities Mechanical Skills and Intelligence Easily the most intelligent of the current generation of Babylon Rogues, Wave is very knowledgeable and a superb mechanic. Her specialty lies in the field of Extreme Gear mechanics, and is presumably the foremost Extreme Gear expert in the world. Described as a really brilliant mecha mechanic, Wave is a mechanical genius, gifted in craft of Extreme Gear mechanics, and has advanced mechanical knowledge and experience about tuning, building and the workings of Extreme Gear that far surpasses that of both Tails and Dr. Eggman. Besides Extreme Gear, Wave is also well-versed in other types of mechanics and technologies, being able to fix many things and shows well-above general knowledge of the functions and operations of different technology, such as microchip-sized diaries, MeteoTech's signal network, explosives, and even the Babylonians' technology. Additionally, Wave is also quite intelligent in the field of science and physics, being able to analyze and understand the scientific concepts of the Arks of the Cosmos. She also has knowledge about how to decipher the ancient texts written by the Babylonians. Extreme Gear As a member of the Babylon Rouges, Wave is a highly adept Extreme Gear rider, and is presumably one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world, having been acknowledged as a legendary wind master. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Wave can move expertly at high speeds, perform both complex and impressive tricks and body movements while in mid-air, and engage in combat with other Extreme Gear riders while riding her own Extreme Gear and not lose control. She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over her movements. Miscellaneous Skills Aside from her intelligence and Extreme Gear skills, Wave is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Wave is a skilled thief and talented with slight of hand. While not having been shown fighting in direct hand-to-hand combat, Wave is skilled at utilizing various types of gadgets and tools efficiently in combat, ranging from using giant wrench/spanners as clubs to planting small explosives on her opponents. Attacks Equipment Type-W Wave's main choice of equipment is her Type-W Extreme Gear. The Type-W is a Board type flight-based Extreme Gear, constructed by Wave herself, which is meant for flight at high altitude. Thanks to Wave's Extreme Gear mechanics expertise, the Type-W is a highly advanced piece of technology with an ultra-compact body that contains high-standard mechanics. Combat Equipment When engaged in combat, Wave preferred choice of weapon is a large wrench/spanner that she uses skillfully as a club in melee combat to whacks her foes. However, she also uses small packs of dynamite and other explosives that she plants on her opponents and then detonates for maximum damage. History Past Early Life Wave was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. She is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien/genie hybrid race that stranded on Mobius in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. During her early life, Wave was raised by her father, who taught her his technical and mechanical skills. At some point, she became a member of the Babylon Rogues and was joined by Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross. Together, the three of them formed the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Wave serving as the team's technological genius and Extreme Gear mechanic. During her carrier as a member Babylon Rogues, Wave and her team engaged in a number of unknown criminal activities and managed to build up an infamous reputation. Synopsis ''Riders Saga'' Notes & Trivia Category:Babylonians Category:Birds Category:Swallows Category:Neutrals Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Fly Type characters